The Clash Of th Satuts Qou
by Little Alice since 1901
Summary: Bella Swan,starting middle school,and completely diffrent from most girls.Edward Cullen,the typical Jock.Tall,hot,and a complete egotistic jerk. Will these two come together and spark?or crash and burn?ALLHUMAN:Collab w/ RoseBud024 BEIN REDONE
1. chapter 1

EPOV

I really hate Monday mornings. I would just ban that day and only have six-day week. Yea I should be so lucky. At least, I did have something to look forward to; the first day at Forks Faithful High. It hard being the new kids at times, but I and my sister and brother somehow always managed to climb the social latter.

I swung my legs over and hurried over to take a shower. The hot water felt good. I hurried out and got dressed in that god-awful uniform. I'm so running for class president so I could ban these things. I always won. I smirked and tossed my blazer assigned. I wouldn't go to school in a _total _geek costume. I had enough with the goofy sweater and tie.

I shrugged my hair was a complete mess, and I know better than to try to tame it. I ran a hand over my hair, and graved my backpack and was out. I waited out in the living room. Mom and Pop were at work already, so the house was sort of quiet.

Alice came down next; she sported the typical FFH uniform for girls. She particle had a heart attack when she found out that we were getting uniforms. She manage to live and survive by 'Alicefying her outfit,' what very that means. I was really pumped to go to school. Not to brag, but I did have quite a record with the girls.

"Stop it,"

"Stop what?" I asked Alice as she rolled up her skirt.

"Stop fantasizing on how many girls you're going to score,'' she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," I notice how dangerously high her skirt was, "Pull down you skirt," I grunted.

"Why, If it were some other whore, you would want the skirt up as high as it could go," she backfired.

"Are you saying you're a whore?" I asked her. _Yes, Edward play with her mind, that the only way to win…._

"Fine!" she yelled and swiftly yanked her skirt down.

_He he he! Victory!_

I smirked.

"WHO IS READY FOR A FUNDUCATION DAY?" That would be Emmett the bonehead.

He came running down. I swear Alice and me were much more mature then him. Although he was huge and all, her acted like toddler.

"God, I don't believe there is a possible way to make that sentence sound cool." Yes, that Emmett, immature but a complete riot.

"Let's get to school," said Alice as she tossed Emmett his keys. We piled into Em's Jeep, and drove off.

Once we reach our destination, I seriously started to like uniforms on girls a whole lot more. Many girls could really work it puling their skirts high up, and the shoes they wore, hot. Emmett parked and we immediately dismantle of in different directions. Alice something about locker or was that Emmett? Whatever.

I walked on over to the picnic tables but stopped dead on my tracks when I saw her.

She was freaking hot! She had an edge to her. She wore black ripped tights, (I wonder are they like that or did they actually sell them like that?) and converse shoes. Her hair fell back in sexy waves. I just wanted to kiss her.

She was sitting in a table all alone. I don't know what dragged me to her but suddenly I was there, right next to her.

"Hi," I smiled at her. She didn't even flinch. I was about to touch her when a blonde boy came and dragged me away.

"Dude, don't bother, she a lost case,"

"What? Why?"

"Dunno, some say she's going to be a nun other say she's a lez, I personally think she's a FREAK." At that very moment, she turned her pretty, little face, and glare at me. In her hand, she held to headphone. Oh, that's why um…then why is she glaring. Her glare was so intense so filled with hate that it made my balls feel like they'll shrivel up to the size of raisins. I glared back at her, but I broke just a minute into it. The she laughed.

She fucken laughed.

"Better luck next time," she shouted before she head off to a table filled with freaks.

The bell rang at the time and I had to go to class. Freakella was walking with a two tall blondes. They both kissed her on the cheek and left. She walked off to another hallway and disappeared.

~0~0~0~0~0~

My classes flew by. I had Drafting and Literature. They were okay, I guess. I walked in to division and took the window seat. The she came in. In all her freakish glory, and sat down next to the door. As soon the bell rang, she ran out. I stayed behind talking to some girls.

After I walked the girls to their classes, I hurried off to the lunchroom. My sister and brother were sitting in table and some girls along with Mike, Eric, and Tyler, some guys from my classes, were already there. I sat down and we immediately we began talking and laughing. Lauren, I think, began to rub my thigh. I smiled at her. She smiled a toothy grin. She turned the other way, and I heard her grunt.

"We sat next to the FREAKS," she said and pointed her fork to the table next us. Sure enough, Freakella was sitting there with the blondes, some Siamese freak twins, and the rocker punk couple.

"Seriously, Bella is like total music freak she can't go anywhere without her IPod. " she pointed at Freakella.

"And Rose, is such an anorexia freak, she only has that body because she barfs everything she eats," said the girl whose name I think was Jessica.

"What about the blonde guy?" I asked.

"Oh he's an emo freak," said Laruen.

"That's not nice!" shouted Alice. She stood up and began to scream at us.

"I am not go sit with a bunch of shallow minded airheads!" she whispered. She walked away to the freak table. I groaned and shook my head.

"She's gone crazy!" shouted Mike.

The freak table went quiet as my sister sat down next to them. I don't know what they said but suddenly I saw Bella (is that her name?)Look over at me. I glared at her as hatefully as I could.

She laughed once again. She turned to her table and they began to talk about whatever freaks talk about. I briefly caught words like 'poetry', 'drama', and 'family'.

When the bell rang, everyone stood up and gave each other kisses on the cheek. Alice stayed behind and whispered to Bella something and they both left laughing.

God, this was going to be one long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Its Jules!

Disclaimer: S.M owns!

"Bella get your lazy ass up!"

That was my lovely adoptive sister Rosalie waking me up oh so gently. Rose is cranky in the morning.

In case you don't know, that's sarcasm.

My name is Isabella Marie Cecilia Swan. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, my bffs, parents adopted me in the 5th grade. My birth parents' were killed in a car accident; damn drunk drivers. I lived in Pennsylvania then moved to southern Texas when I was 2. I'm a country girl deep down but when I moved here in the Summer before 5th grade my parents' were killed and the Hales' adopted me and I became depressed…I wanted to commit suicide. When school arrived, I was labeled 'Emo'. I never cut, I just was dark and cynical. Soon Jazz and Rose became like that, but Rose got out of it after a year. I want to be out but I feel stuck. I'm looking for that one thing that will get me out.

I groaned and lifted my legs from the bed, touching the cold hard wood floor. I was not a morning person; night owl is a better term. I yawned on my way to the shower and murmured profanities at no one in particular. I slipped into the hot shower. After a nice hot shower, I turn the knob all the way to cold. The freezing water woke me up quickly. I shut the water off and hurried to my room to change. Once in the comforts of my room I slipped on my uniform. I kept the base necessities, Plaid skirt, and white blouse along with the tie. However, to make it more me I wore ripped tights and black converse. I slipped on some rubber bracelets and grabbed my IPod.

"Bella!" called rose as she barged into my room. She had her uniform on without the tie and wore black jeans underneath it. She wore red/maroon heels and red lipstick. Leave it to Rose to go all drama queen on me.

"What?" I shouted as I got my shoulder bag. It was ripped and Sally's face was fade buy I loved it.**(FYI Nightmare Before Christmas is da bomb!)**

"Who the hell is in the bathroom?" She asked she look like she was going to hurl.

"I don't know, Jazz?"

"God I ate some rancid chicken and I'm going to hurl!"

"Ewe, go to the kitchen sink, not my room!" I shouted at her. She ran out seconds later I heard the pluck of puke hit the sink.

"You're cleaning that up!" I shouted at her. Her response was another vomit. I was getting my things ready when Rose came in.

"I hate Mondays!"

"Boo hoo, cheer up it's you sophomore year,"

"Yea and now you're a FREASHIE"

"Shut up, you were a freshman just last year,"

"Yea, yea," she said as she walked out again and began to bang on the bathroom door.

"HURRY UP PRINCESS!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes and head downstairs. I was not old enough to drive, so we had to wait for Jazz to hurry up. I sat down and waited. I pulled out my IPod; and began to listen to my favorite song. Greenday was the best.

Finally, their royal butts were down the stairs and out the door. We drove down to Forks Faithful High, a Catholic School**. (Okay not to offend anyone one. I am Roman Catholic)**. We parked close to the picnic tables. Jazz was a junior and Rose a sophomore, I was the baby of the group being only fifteen. I wasn't teased as much because thanks to Jazz and Rose I was treated like a junior.

I sat down at some tables and Rose and Jazz went to say high to some of their Drama club friends. I sat my IPod on high and closed my eyes. I drifted into the music. The sun hit my eyes for a sudden moment and I opened my eyes.

"Freak," I heard the familiar Mike Newton. His ego was still a bit sensitive from when he asked me out 7th grade. From then on, his new pet name for me was Freak. Not that I usually cared, but come on It was my first day of High school and he was going to ruin it. He was laughing with a bronze head kid. God! He was hot! However, he was laughing at me. Therefore, I gave him a death glare, that according to Jazz 'made you balls shiver up to raisins' his words not mine.

Penny head tried to give me a glare in return but failed out just a few second into it. I laughed out.

"Better luck next time!" I shouted as I walked over to Jazz and Rose.

"What the heck?" asked Rose.

"Newton, and some dude," I shrugged. She smiled and introduced me to some friends. Julie and Jocelyn Fields were twin sisters that wrote stories and plays, Rob Thomas was a actor and singer, Kristen Salinas was a actress. They were all very nice and the all smiled. The bell ranged and we all head in. Jazz and rose gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walk to English were a ton of kids were already sitting. I took the last seat in the back next to the windows.

English flew by.

Next, I had World Studies. Ms. Nolan was the funniest and most wild teacher I ever had. She cursed all the time, and made fun of you. Overall, I loved her class.

Next, I had Homeroom, Division. I walked in and saw Penny head was in here. Shit. I cursed under my breath. I sat down in the seat furthest away from him. He still hadn't noticed me, and I secretly planed for him not to. Bell rang and I flew out of there and ran towards the Lunchroom. Rose and Jazz were waiting for me.

"Hey lil' sis ready for you first high school lunch?" asked Jazz.

"It's not much different form junior high food," Assured me rose as she laughed. Jazz handed me and Rose a tray each.

"Not for me, I only want an apple."

"Still feeling sick?" I asked her.

"Yea"

Jasper and I grabbed our lunches and head toward a table. Penny boy and Mike along with some other preps sat at the table next to ours.

Jocy and Julie came and sat with us. We were all talking when Rob and Kristen came in. I was starting to think they were a couple. We all talk comfortably until I heard someone from the prep table say Freak. I rolled my eyes and was about to back talk them when a little girl from their table came to sit with us.

What the heck?

"Hi I'm Alice," she smiled. She was a vision in prep. She wore the same uniform but unlike any of us, she used white tights, with black Mary Jane heels. She carried a black Valentino purse and had little bracelets. Her hair was a spiky halo around her face. She carried a Valentino purse. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Were you dared?" I asked.

"What? No!" she laughed. "I just wanted to make some friends; my jerky brother was driving me crazy," I looked over to see Penny, glaring at me. I laughed at his face again. Maybe having his sister on my side will be an advantage. I shrugged and looked at our table. Half the table was in total silence. The twins coughed and Jasper stared at her as if she was a glass of water in a desert. I decided to break the Ice.

"So you're a freshman?" she nodded.

"Are you going any clubs?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, the drama and poetry club." Everyone at the table smiled and began to talk among them self.

"Welcome to the family," I whispered.

We all talked and when the bell rang we all got up to leave, Alice leaned in and whispered…

"Thanks, I know it already feels like family,"


End file.
